


Боги так похожи на людей

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, S3 E8 (Betrayal) Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Sometimes gods speak to those who do not recognize them
Kudos: 3





	Боги так похожи на людей

— Милорд, мы заблудились!

Старый бог с удовольствием вслушался в истошный крик. Да уж, он постарался: напустил туману так, что не видно стало звезд, торопливо нарастил мох на южной стороне стволов, набросал поваленных деревьев на тропу, ведущую к оставленным лошадям, а главное — отделил Гизборна от остальных, уведя его по заманчиво бегущей сквозь чащу просеке, наспех созданной только для него. Солдаты Херна не интересовали, пусть покружат в лесу до рассвета, а он пока разберется с их командиром.

Однако просто избавиться от незадачливого рыцаря, утопив его в болоте или свернув ему шею при падении в овраг, в его намерения не входило. Хотелось обставить покарание нечестивца торжественно, в духе древних обрядов, с пугающими эффектами. 

Сейчас он был могуч и легко мог это проделать. А ведь еще не так давно все было куда более печально. Старик Херн прихварывал уже лет семьсот, а последние три-четыре столетия совсем ослабел. Люди забывали его. Они перестали обращаться к нему за помощью, посвящать ему праздники, украшать места для молений и приносить дары. Все это они делали для своего нового бога. Херн не желал смиряться с уходом в небытие, но сил, чтобы попытаться повернуть все вспять, оставалось все меньше. 

Гизборн оказался нежданным подарком. Он изначально, с самого появления в этих краях привлек внимание Херна-Охотника. Старику нравилось наблюдать за ним. Мальчишка был азартен и упрям. Он ни во что не ставил прежних идолов и, пожалуй, верил в себя крепче, чем в своего христианского бога. И он просто вдохнул жизнь в древний культ упорной борьбой с ним. Иногда Херну даже казалось, что от него ему проку больше, чем от обоих своих сыновей. Он берег его как талисман, но мистический дух возродился вновь, почитание Херна-Охотника приобрело размах, став для англосаксов символом сопротивления завоевателям, и Гизборн стал мешать. Реальной опасности он не представлял, конечно, но не проявлял должного почтения к старому богу, да и вообще не относился к нему серьезно, что было просто возмутительно.

Херну не хватало отличающей нового бога отстраненности от земных дел: я вас сотворил, дал вам свои законы, а дальше справляйтесь сами. Ему необходимо было взаимодействие со смертными, их чувства и эмоции подпитывали его не меньше, чем приносимые дары. И возможно, именно эту, м-м-м… человечность, в нем больше всего любила его давняя подруга Садб. Вспомнив о своей оленихе, старый бог почувствовал некоторое беспокойство: как она с ее нежным сердцем отнесется к столь жестокому наказанию за всего лишь, по сути, отсутствие воображения. Пожалуй, стоило проявить милосердие: если Гизборн начнет вымаливать прощение, Херн, верояно, дарует его. Садб такой исход непременно одобрит.

Подумав, Херн решил предстать перед человеком в виде совы, своего легендарного спутника. Люди считали ее зловещей птицей, и это было кстати. Он легко принял нужный облик и расправил крылья.

— Ги-и-и-из-сссс-борн, — зашелестели деревья, повинуясь его знаку.

Имя у норманна тоже было очень удачным, его было так удобно произносить, имитируя шелест листвы.

Рыцарь слегка вздрогнул и, молниеносно выхватив меч, внимательно всмотрелся во тьму. Пора было показаться и побеседовать.

Херн-сова тяжело опустился на ближайшую ветку и ухнул:

— Гай!

Гизборн замер, потом моргнул и, взглянув ему прямо в глаза, резко спросил:

— Что?!

На лице его читался не испуг, а скорее досада. Да, мальчик повзрослел. Раньше он реагировал гораздо более бурно. Но каков наглец! Не осенил себя крестом, взывая к своему богу, а только сжал пальцы на рукояти меча так, что костяшки побелели.

— Вострепещи, смертный!

Глаза Гизборна расширились. Кажется, его все-таки проняло. Из птичьей груди вырвался довольный клекот. Охотник набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и возвестил:

— Я долго терпел. Но настал час расплаты. Выслушай же меня, прежде чем я явлю тебе свой гнев.

Гизборн снял шлем, сдернул с головы подшлемник, и послушно застыл, не спуская с него глаз. Ветер шевелил встрепанные волосы, повлажневшие на висках. 

Херн распалился. Он говорил о неведомом и непостижимом, о бесполезности попыток противостоять воле богов, о жалкой слабости и глупости рода людского. Порой замолкал, ожидая мольб, возражений, оправданий. Но нет, рыцарь молчал, только глаза закатывал. Создавалось впечатление, что он просто ждет конца длинной давно надоевшей нотации. Наконец старый бог устал. Все-таки возраст брал свое, да и произносить речи, когда у тебя жесткий клюв, трудновато.

— У тебя есть что сказать мне, смертный?

Гизборн решительно сдвинул соломенные брови.

— Милорд Сова…

Это прозвучало так забавно, что Охотник, не удержавшись, прыснул. Вся пафосность момента куда-то ушла.

— Меня зовут Херн, тупица!

Гизборн досадливо поморщился.

— Хорошо, Херн. Вы убедили меня в вашей волшебной сущности. Но это не значит, что я позволю вам потворствовать браконьерам, разбойникам и прочему отребью, которому место на виселице. Кем бы вы себя не считали, но раз вы обитаете здесь, извольте соблюдать законы этой страны.

Херн подавился изумлением:

— Ты полагаешь, что справишься со мной?

Глаза Гизборна сузились:

— Понадобится — справлюсь.

Честно сказать, его великолепная самоуверенность всегда располагала Охотника. Да и сыну его нужен антагонист.

— Я отпущу тебя сейчас. Но трепещи: противостояние наше продолжится.

— Переживу.

Херн усмехнулся. К героям он питал слабость.

— Что ж, ступай, живи.

И снявшись с дерева, тяжело поднялся в воздух, расчищая Гизборну тропу взмахом крыла.

**Author's Note:**

> Садб — богиня кротости, навечно превращенная в олениху.  
> 3-й сезон, 8-я серия Betrayal («Предательство»); пропущенная сцена


End file.
